


The Blueprint

by Okumatte



Series: The Void Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Void, Blueprint, Explanations, Hive Mind, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumatte/pseuds/Okumatte
Summary: Within the anti-void lies the blueprint. Ink and Error have earned themselves a temporary imprisonment there due to the chaos they are causing in the multiverse. All that comes from their imprisonment is good old learning session though.Related to the other stories in the series, but you don't need to read the others.Edit - realized much later that I hadn't actually added it to the series. Oops!





	The Blueprint

Error was confused.

Not just because he had been spontaneously teleported before, but because he had no idea where he was. He was obviously in the void, judging by the amount of blackness present, but He was in some kind of...energy cage? And at the other side of said cage was his nemesis Ink himself. They were both suddenly there, extremely confused, and were eyeing each other with skepticism. If their mirrored looks were anything to go by, neither of them really knew what had just happened.

After observing his immediate surroundings, he realized that there was a singular figure in the distance. It appeared to be a human female, but she was wearing some strange clothing. He would describe it as futuristic, but he had been to a couple of universes that had used similar styles. The female wore a gray jumpsuit that had blue and black detailing. She had on some matching boots and her build looked entirely average. Her blue hair was tied up in pigtails and she was sitting on some strange ledge that appeared to be just more of the void, shaped to her purposes.

However, the most intriguing thing about the space they ended up in was the huge number of void windows present in front of her. She had so many open that Error couldn’t keep up with them all. And she was moving them with some strange magic that inexplicably matched the magic color of the cage the two versions of sans found themselves in.

“You two have been busy,” the woman said without looking away from the windows. “I’m going to need you two to calm down for a while and since I’m pretty sure you won’t just listen to me, I’m going to keep you trapped in here until the universe instability is within reasonable ranges.”

They both just looked at her strangely. Ink spoke first.

“Who are you and where are we?”

“I have no name and you are in the void.”

“I meant more specifically. And what kind of person doesn’t have a name? I’ve never met anyone without at least a designation.”

“I am everyone and no-one all at once, so having a name would be pretentious,” she stated, still focusing on.

“And which void is this?” Error questioned. “Doesn’t feel familiar to me. And I don’t sense any matter. Could this be… the blueprint?”

The woman clicked her tongue.

“Been talking to Anti-void I see. Well, I suppose it makes sense that you would, since you live there after all.”

Ink looked at him strangely.

“What’s the blueprint?”

“Ink, how do you not know? You use it every time you make one of your universes. It’s the literal blueprint for all of the worlds you create. How could you not know?” he growled out angrily.

“I don’t know Error, I just do what feels right. I don’t know how I make the universes I just do!”

“Well, Error is correct Ink, we are the blueprint for all of the universes you create. You two are currently the only matter here. Everything else here is pure energy.”

“You’re made of energy?” Ink questioned, intrigued.

“Of course.”

“Then why do you look like a human?”

She sighed. “You want some sort of lengthy explanation don’t you?”

“Hell yes. Even anti-void doesn’t know much about you. How could I not ask you a lot of questions?” Error replied.

She hummed in thought, as though they were bothersome, then stood up from her ledge, but as she left, there was another version of her that was semi-translucent, still sitting on the ledge and still re-arranging the void-windows with magic. She turned to face them, finally showing them her face and she looked more average than he thought ever possible. If her hair was a normal color and her outfit wasn’t strange, he would’ve mistaken her for a regular human.

She walked over to the cage.

“Illusion magic.”

“But why choose a female human then?”

“Humans are more numerous than monsters and females tend to be slightly more common than males. It was an attempt at averaging and was the majority’s agreed appearance.”

“The majority?” Error asked. Ink seemed perfectly fine just listening to their conversation.

“This place is made entirely out of energy and we have all of the souls that each universe’s residents are based on. So I’m a being of all of the souls in the universe and the majority of us wanted this appearance. If you want a word to categorize my existence, I’m a hive-mind.”

Error was intrigued more than before. A hive mind of all souls? And he was talking to them? He was in a once-in-a-lifetime situation just by meeting such a being.

“So… what are you doing with all those void windows?”

“It’s not obvious? I’m re-arranging the different voids. We have calculated various values for the universes and are trying to keep them well balanced to prevent the impending collapse of the multiverse. Routine for us, but probably far above your, or anyone else’s, ability.”

“That’s insulting.”

“When you’re everyone at the same time, I would say it’s not.”

“Explain how you’re focusing on this conversation and doing that ‘far above your thought level’ activity at the same time then.”

“I just delegated some tasks. Maybe if I transformed into who I delegated to this one it would make more sense,” she spoke the last part contemplatively, then shrugged and her form began to transform into...Sans?

“Wait, you’re blueprint Sans?” Error asked, intrigued.

“Yeah,” even his voice had changed. “Don’t tell me you’re _blue_ to see me?” he winked and gestured to the blue magic cage. Ink snickered, Error looked unamused.

“As I was saying, we all delegated the task to me, since I’m probably better at handling and understanding me than the others. Often, a lot more of us are delegated, but because you two recently got our calculated chaos value to get unnaturally out of the best range, we are a bit focused right now.”

“Huh, interesting. Any idea why the blueprint is re-arranging the universes spatially though?”

“We’re the wisest and smartest being in the whole universe, precisely because we are all of the souls in a universe and we can freely communicate.”

“Yeah, but you’re stuck in this space that is only a void. What makes you suited for the task when you know nothing about the universes except what you can see through the void windows?”

“Oh, guess I didn’t think to explain it, but we also have the memories of all of our alternate versions that ever existed. I have all of the memories of all of the Sans that have ever existed after the blueprint was created, so I’m missing a few Sans’s memories, but most of them I have access to. We think it’s because we’re the origin of those universes, so we’re connected with a one-way channel that supplies us with our memories,” the blueprint Sans spoke earnestly. He had also somehow produced some sort of magical hotdog while he was explaining it. Error grimaced as he notice the strange combination of condiments on it. Ketchup, mustard, hot sauce maybe and… was that honey? There were other unrecognizable sauces on it, but blueprint Sans just shoved it into his mouth before Error had more time to investigate the disgusting hot-dog.

“Disgusting,” he whispered under his breath.

“So, you know everything that goes on?” Ink finally spoke up, his voice cheery and inquisitive.

“Well… mostly everything,” blueprint Sans looked at Ink, casually leaning against the magical blue cage. “I did say there were a few Sans’s memories that I don’t retain. I’m sure it makes you _blue_ to know that, but I assure you that all of your creations are in here,” he tapped on his skull “no _bones_ about it, I know everything that they know. I also happen to be unaffected by the time jumps, but that’s only because the blueprint here is pretty _ink_ -pervious to changes in time,” he winked.

“We’re nearly at optimal number, Sans. I am going to commence the re-boot of our ecosystem.” the translucent woman said.

“Alright, guys, I’m gonna go back for this. It’s pretty lucky that you’re here to see this,” he chuckled. “It’ll be as pretty as an _ink_ ed painting or maybe a _print_ ed picture without _error_ s.” He winked one last time while walking backward and finally re-merged with the womanly figure.

“He’s right, though. You are pretty lucky, but seeing as it will be a great help if the universe stabilized further before we let you go, we’ll just have to make due with it.”

The blueprint being breathed in deeply, despite the fact that it was entirely unnecessary as the being had no matter to speak of, then shot off a blue flash of magic towards a single point in the blackness. All of a sudden, one soul lit up, then it branched into two, then it branched into four and so on until Error and Ink’s vision was filled with souls. They could see all of the souls that had ever existed, but dared not to look at any one. Privacy was important to Ink and Error was more worried that the being would kill him for looking into souls that he shouldn’t be able to. They definitely had enough power to do so.

Soon, another wave took over the tree of souls, turning them dark again. However, as they turned dark, something lit up behind the cage. The two swiveled around to see an entire city - entire world even - made entirely from translucent blue magic with a multitude of different people doing different things. A room had been constructed around the cage that appeared to be part of a small office. It was filled to the brim with equations and calculations. When the two looked towards a large board on the side of the room, they spotted a blue translucent Alphys, Sans, Gaster, and a few humans. One of them had some disturbingly unkempt hair, but Error didn’t comment, only making said observation. One wall of the building was entirely gone, the woman figure no longer sitting there, just Papyrus and some humans, detecting the universe’s patterns and rearranging them accordingly.

Blueprint Sans had definitely been correct, the creation of this place had been a sight to see. It was then Error realized that sans was back by the cage, wearing a lab coat and holding a blue bottle that said ‘sauce’. Very unspecific.

“You like our community?” he asked, curiosity and smugness present in his voice.

“It’s..interesting? Very...blue.” Error sunk into the bottom of the cage, feeling sometimes like the anti-void was the loneliest place to be.

“Aw, don’t be _blue_ pal, I happen to know a nice girl where you came from that you probably shouldn’t let get lonely.:

“Anti-void? Don’t get near her,” he growled.

“A bit possessive, huh? Makes sense, given that it’s pretty lonely in the anti-void.”

“Wait, the anti-void is alive?” Ink questioned, confused. 

Error and blueprint Sans looked surprised that he didn’t know. It was blueprint that spoke up first. “Yeah, and all the voids. You didn’t know?”

Ink didn’t answer, just stared confusedly into the distance. “Heh,” blueprint Sans laughed, a bit abashedly, “thought he knew. He seemed so _ink_ -credibly up to date on the multiverse and you already knew so I assumed?”

“SANS!” blueprint Papyrus yelled. Then again, it could be defined as normal talking for a Papyrus. “STOP MAKING HORRIBLE PUNS! I’M TRYING TO FOCUS. AND WE ARE AT OPTIMAL STATUS. IT’S TIME TO LET THE PRISONERS GO!”

Blueprint Sans turned to them and did his signature wink “Welp, guess it’s time for you to go home.” He made a portal out of the blueprint for them to fall through. “Hope there won’t be any _errors_ with getting home,” he said nonchalantly as they fell. The last thing they heard through the hole was blueprint Papyrus complaining again before the hole closed up and they fell toward the perceived ground of the Anti-void, both hitting it with a hard smack.

Error groaned and stood up. Ink quickly jumped on his feet and looked up at the blueprint, a star in one of his eyes. Then, he jerked suddenly. Error just stared at him. Ink promptly threw up black ink all over the anti-void in front of him. Error stared at him disgustedly, the black ink in front of the other marring the perfect white of the anti-void, and said one simple thing.

“...get out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not as good as the other ones, but I still wanted to get this one out! Don't ask where the appearance came from. I was kind-of imagining some sort of Hatsune-Miku pig-tails girl in futuristic clothing arranging windows in the void and this came from that.
> 
> Also, I have taken to writing stories with the italic tags written in instead of altering it later. Is that weird?


End file.
